sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Επιστημονική Φαντασία
Επιστημονική Φαντασία Scientific Fiction , o Πλανήτης της δράσης του Adam Strange Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση]] thumb|300px|[[Φαντασία, Επιστημονική Φαντασία]] thumb|300px|[[Φαντασία, Επιστημονική Φαντασία]] " στην ταινία επιστημονικής φαντασίας "AeonFlux" όπου ενσαρκώνει τον ομώνυμο ρόλο]] thumb|300px| [[Διακτίνιση ]] - Είδος Λογοτεχνίας που αφορά φανταστικούς κόσμους του μέλλοντος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Επιστημονική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Επιστήμη". Εισαγωγή Η Επιστημονική φαντασία είναι κατηγορία της ευρύτερης λογοτεχνίας του φανταστικού, στην οποία η εξέλιξη της Επιστήμης και της Τεχνολογίας παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο. Πολλές μορφές Τέχνης (όπως πχ. η Κινηματογραφία, τα Κόμικς κ.ά.) έχουν εμπνευσθεί από έργα επιστημονικής φαντασίας. Χαρακτηριστικά Όλα τα είδη του φανταστικού, έχουν μια κοινή προέλευση: τη μεταφυσική ρίζα. Είτε αναφέρονται σε αυτή άμεσα (π.χ. στις ιστορίες με θεούς, δαίμονες, ξωτικά, ιστορίες υπερφυσικού τρόμου), είτε έμμεσα, αντλώντας το υλικό τους από παραμύθια, θρύλους, στοιχειωμένα μέρη και νεκροπόλεις, παλιές τελετές κι έθιμα, τα είδη του φανταστικού στοχεύουν συνειδητά ή ασυνείδητα, στο τμήμα εκείνο της ανθρώπινης ψυχής που ο λογοκρατούμενος πολιτισμός δεν καταφέρνει να υποτάξει, όχι για κανένα άλλο λόγο, αλλά απλά επειδή δεν είναι πειστικός. Ο φόβος του αγνώστου, όπως και η ελπίδα, παραμένουν ως κυρίαρχες συμπεριφορές των κινήτρων και της οπτικής μας απέναντι στον κόσμο και τα σύγχρονα αστικά περιβάλλοντα αποδεικνύονται ιδιαίτερα εύθραυστα καταφύγια. Είναι μάλιστα αξιοπρόσεχτο το φαινόμενο, ότι στην εποχή μας όπου η επιστήμη φαίνεται να κυριαρχεί απόλυτα, η ζήτηση για τέτοιου είδους αφηγήματα μεγαλώνει, ευνοώντας ακόμη κι ακραία είδη, όπως μυθιστορήματα που βασίζονται σε θεολογικές θεωρίες συνομωσίας ή χοντροκομμένες ιστορίες με θέμα τη μαγεία και τον αποκρυφισμό, βιβλία γραμμένα χωρίς να περιέχουν ίχνος από την πίστη και την αποτελεσματικότητα που παρόμοιες αντιλήψεις προσέφεραν σε προγενέστερες εποχές, αλλά που τα έχουμε τόση ανάγκη ώστε να μη διαμαρτυρόμαστε για τους αναχρονισμούς και τη ρηχότητά τους. Είναι αλήθεια βέβαια ότι το φανταστικό έχει εδώ και καιρό αποκοπεί οριστικά από τις πηγές του. Τα πνεύματα που κατοικούσαν στη φύση εκδιώχθηκαν βίαια, οι παλιές κατάρες εξατμίστηκαν κάτω από φως που έριξαν πάνω τους οι αρχαιολογικοί φακοί και τα τελευταία φαντάσματα έμειναν άστεγα κι ανυπόληπτα μετά την κατεδάφιση των σπιτιών της βικτωριανής περιόδου. Όλος ο εικοστός αιώνας αρκέστηκε στο να αναπαράγει ένα μουσειακό πλέον είδος σε νέο περιτύλιγμα, εμπλουτίζοντάς το παράλληλα με λαϊκούς υπερήρωες (Superman, Spaiderman, Batman κλπ.) οι οποίοι δεν έπεισαν και δεν ενέπνευσαν ουσιαστικά ποτέ, αλλά ήταν καλύτεροι από το τίποτε. Η Γοητεία της Επιστημονικής Φαντασίας .]] Η λογοτεχνία του φανταστικού οφείλει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της γοητείας στο συναίσθημα νοσταλγίας που προκαλεί στον αναγνώστη - κάτι σαν επιστροφή στην 'παιδική' ηλικία της ανθρωπότητας. Πρόκειται φυσικά για μια διαστρεβλωμένη οπτική, από την οποία ελάχιστα μόνο έργα κατάφεραν να αποστασιοποιηθούν. Η παιδική ηλικία της ανθρωπότητας (αν υποθέσουμε ότι αυτή υπήρξε) τοποθετείται πολύ πριν την όποια ιστορική γνώση διαθέτουμε και μόνο οι πιο υποψιασμένοι αναγνώστες θ' αναγνωρίσουν στα στοιχεία που χρησιμοποιεί το φανταστικό, τις απόλυτα χρηστικές ιδιότητές τους. Η μαγεία υπήρξε κάποτε ό,τι ονομάζουμε σήμερα επιστήμη, χωρίς να είναι ούτε λιγότερο επιτυχημένη, ούτε λιγότερο τεκμηριωμένη (όσοι θεωρούν αυτή την άποψη ακραία, μπορούν να αναρωτηθούν τι σημαίνουν τα "αξιώματα" κι από που προκύπτουν). Οι διάφορες θεότητες, οι χώροι ταμπού, οι τελετουργίες και τα έθιμα, ήταν απαραίτητα απολύτως λειτουργικά στοιχεία της κάθε κοινωνίας και μόνο η ανάδυση καινούριων αναγκών, τα ώθησε στο χώρο των "συμβόλων" και την αντικατάστασή τους από άλλα, πιο ταιριαστά στις νέες απαιτήσεις. Σπανιώς φυσικά φθάνει κανείς στο συμπέρασμα αυτό, διαβάζοντας μόνο τη λογοτεχνία του φανταστικού. Οι 'εναλλακτικοί κόσμοι' που μας προσφέρει, συγγενεύουν περισσότερο με την ασφάλεια των παραμυθιών και τις κρυμμένες αλήθειες που αυτά περιέχουν, παρά με μια ανατρεπτική θέαση του κόσμου, όπου αναζητούνται καινούριες προοπτικές. Το φανταστικό στερεώνει κατ' ουσία το ήδη γνωστό, που πιθανότατα έχει λησμονηθεί ή παραμεριστεί. Ιστορία Τα πρώτα έργα επιστημονικής φαντασίας στα οποία το είδος διαχωρίζεται ξεκάθαρα από την ευρύτερη φανταστική λογοτεχνία ανιχνεύονται στο |19ο αιώνα: * Στον Φρανκενστάιν 1818 της Μαίρης Σέλεϊ (Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, 1797 - 1851) ένας νεαρός ελβετός επιστήμονας σχηματίζει ένα ανθρώπινο σώμα από απομεινάρια άλλων και του εμφυσεί ζωή με ένα ηλεκτρικό σοκ. * Σε αρκετά μυθιστορήματα του Ιούλιου Βέρν (Jules Verne, 1828 - 1905) μελλοντικές τεχνολογίες διαμορφώνουν τον καμβά της υπόθεσης, όπως π.χ. στο γνωστό "Γύρω από τη Σελήνη", 1873. * Τα βιβλία τoυ Χέρμπερτ Τζορτζ Wells (H. G. Wells, 1866 - 1946], όπως το γνωστό "Ο πόλεμος των κόσμων" 1901 όπου πρώτη φορά εξετάζεται συστηματικά η απειλή εκ μέρους ενός εξωγήινου πολιτισμού, ανέδειξαν τον συγγραφέα τους σε πρωτοπόρο του είδους. Στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα και ως περίπου την έκρηξη του 2ου Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, η επιστημονική φαντασία αναπτύχθηκε ιδιαίτερα στις ΗΠΑ μέσα από "φθηνά" περιοδικά μαζικής παραγωγής, στα οποία κυριαρχούσαν τα θέματα του διαστημικού ταξιδιού και των υπερηρώων. Μετά τον πόλεμο αναδείχτηκε μια νέα γενιά συγγραφέων με ανεπτυγμένες συγγραφικές δεξιότητες (ανάμεσά τους ο Ισαάκ Ασίμωφ, ο Κλαρκ Άρθουρ, ο Μπράντμπερι Ρέυ, ο Ρόμπερτ Χαϊνλάιν, ο Φίλιπ Ντικ, ο Νόρμαν Σπίνραντ, ο Χάρλαν Έλλισον κ.ά,) οι οποίοι οδήγησαν το είδος σε νέες κατευθύνσεις και το βοήθησαν να κατακτήσει ευρύ κοινό. Έκτοτε αναπτύχθηκαν αρκετά ρεύματα νεότερων συγγραφέων που ανανέωσαν το είδος και σήμερα η επιστημονική φαντασία εξακολουθεί να ανθεί με μεγάλη παραγωγή έργων παγκοσμίως και πλατύ κοινό. Δημοφιλή θέματα Μερικά θέματα είναι ιδιαίτερα δημοφιλή στην επιστημονική φαντασία όπως: *Διαστημικά Ταξίδια *Ταξίδια στο Χρόνο *Επαφή με εξωγήινους πολιτισμούς *Εναλλακτικοί Κόσμοι *Ρομπότ και Ανδροειδή *Μελλοντικές τεχνολογίες *Άνθρωποι με υπερφυσικές δυνάμεις *Η εξέλιξη του ανθρώπινου είδους *Το Πυρηνικό Ολοκαύτωμα Ήπια Επιστημονική Φαντασία Η ήπια επιστημονική φαντασία ή ήπια ΕΦ (Soft science fiction) είναι είδος Επιστημονικής Φαντασίας που η θεματική και η πλοκή της τείνει να επικεντρώνεται στους ανθρώπινους χαρακτήρες, τις σχέσεις μεταξύ τους και τα αισθήματά τους, παρά στις τεχνολογικές λεπτομέρειες και τους νόμους της Φυσικής. Επιπρόσθετα, η επιστήμη στην ήπια ΕΦ συχνά είναι στο βασίλειο του εξωπραγματικού και του απίθανου για τους σημερινούς επιστήμονες. Η τηλεπάθεια είναι ένα κοινό παράδειγμα. Καλείται "ήπια" διότι βασίζεται συνήθως και αντλεί ιδέες από της "ήπιες" επιστήμες, όπως Φιλοσοφία, Ψυχολογία, Πολιτική Επιστήμη, Ανθρωπολογία και Κοινωνιολογία. Βιβλιογραφία * “Science Fiction: Its Nature, Faults and Virtues” in The Science Fiction Novel: Imagination and Social Criticism, Advent Publishers, 1959. This is a collection of lectures by Heinlein, Cyril Kornbluth, Alfred Bester, and Robert Bloch given at the University of Chicago in 1957. * Aldiss, Brian W. with David Wingrove, Trillion Year Spree: The History of Science Fiction (Atheneum, 1986) ISBN 0-689-11839-2. * Barron, Neil, ed., Anatomy of Wonder: A Critical Guide to Science Fiction, 5th ed. (Libraries Unlimited, 2004) ISBN 1-59158-171-0. * Blish, James, More Issues at Hand: Critical Studies in Contemporary Science Fiction (Advent Publishers, 1970) ISBN 0-911682-18-X. * Clarke, Arthur C., "Hazards of Prophecy: The Failure of Imagination" in Profiles of the Future (Macmillan, 1973). ISBN 0-330-23619-9. * Clute, John, Peter Nicholls, eds., The Encyclopedia of Science Fiction (St. Martin's Press, 1995) ISBN 0-312-13486-X. * Disch, Thomas M., The Dreams Our Stuff Is Made Of (Touchstone, 1998) ISBN 0-86482-405-1. * Nabokov, Vladimir, Strong Opinions (McGraw Hill, 1973). ISBN 0-679-72609-8. * Rabkin, Eric S., Beyond The Fantastic In Literature (Princeton University Press, 1976). * Suvin, Darko, Metamorphoses of Science Fiction: On the Poetics and History of a Literary Genre (Yale University Press, 1979). * Weldes, Jutta, ed., To Seek Out New Worlds: Science Fiction and Politics (Palgrave Macmillan, 2003) ISBN 0-312-29557-X. * Westfahl, Gary, ed., The Greenwood Encyclopedia of Science Fiction and Fantasy: Themes, Works, and Wonders (three volumes) (Greenwood Press, 2005). * Wolfe, Gary K., Critical Terms for Science Fiction and Fantasy: A Glossary and Guide to Scholarship (Greenwood Press, 1986) ISBN 0-313-22981-3. Ιστογραφία *SciFi Guide *Μία πολύ αναλυτική ανάλυση του είδους, στο site "elogos", από τον Ποθητό Μπάικα Κατάλογος Κινηματογραφικών Ταινιών Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των σημαντικότερων ταινιών επιστημονικής φαντασίας. (Ελήφθη από την Αγγλική Wikipedia). Εποχή πριν το 1930 1902 *''A Trip to the Moon'' (original title Le voyage dans la lune) 1907 *''20,000 lieues sous les mers (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea)'' 1911 *''Aerial Anarchists'' 1916 *''Verdens Undergang'' *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' 1917 *''Himmelskibet'' 1919 *''The First Men in the Moon'' 1920 *''Algol (film)'' 1922 *''Paris Qui Dort'' 1924 *''Aelita'' *''The Last Man on Earth (1924 film)'' 1925 *''The Lost World'' 1927 *''Metropolis'' 1929 *''Frau im Mond'' (A Woman in the Moon) Δεκαετία του 1930 1930 *''Just Imagine'' 1931 *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *''Frankenstein'' 1932 *''Island of Lost Souls'' 1933 *''Deluge, The'' *''King Kong'' *''Invisible Man, The'' *''It's Great to Be Alive *''The Son of Kong'' 1935 *''The Bride of Frankenstein'' 1936 *''Flash Gordon'' (1936 serial) *''Flash Gordon'' (1936 feature version; reissued in 1938 as "Rocketship") *''The Invisible Ray *''Things to Come'' 1939 *''The Man They Could Not Hang'' Δεακετία του 1940 1940 *''Dr. Cyclops'' *''The Mysterious Dr. Satan (serial) *''The Invisible Man Returns'' *''The Invisible Woman'' 1941 *''Monster and the Girl'' 1942 *''Invisible Agent'' *''Dr. Renault's Secret'' 1943 *''The Ape Man'' *''The Mad Ghoul'' 1944 *''The Lady and the Monster'' 1945 *''The Purple Monster Strikes (serial)'' *''Manhunt of Mystery Island (serial)'' 1946 *''The Crimson Ghost (serial)'' 1947 1948 *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' 1949 Δεκαετία του 1950 1950 *''Destination Moon'' *''Flying Saucer, The'' *''Perfect Woman, The'' *''Prehistoric Women'' *''Rocketship X-M'' *''Two Lost Worlds'' 1951 *''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' *''Day the Earth Stood Still, The'' *''Five'' *''Flight to Mars'' *''Jungle Manhunt'' *''Lost Continent'' *''Lost Planet Airmen'' *''Man from Planet X, The'' *''Superman and the Mole Men'' *''Thing from Another World, The'' *''Unknown World'' *''When Worlds Collide'' 1952 *''Captive Women'' *''Jungle, The'' *''Jungle Jim in the Forbidden Land'' *''Red Planet Mars'' *''Untamed Women'' 1953 *''Abbott and Costello Go to Mars'' *''Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *''Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The'' *''Cat-Women of the Moon'' *''Donovan's Brain'' *''Four Sided Triangle'' *''Invaders from Mars'' *''It Came from Outer Space'' *''Killer Ape'' *''Magnetic Monster, The'' *''Mesa of Lost Women'' *''Neanderthal Man, The'' *''Phantom from Space'' *''Port Sinister'' *''Project Moonbase'' *''Robot Monster'' *''Spaceways'' *''Twonky, The'' *''War of the Worlds, The'' 1954 *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' *''Devil Girl from Mars'' *''Godzilla'' *''Journey to the Beginning of Time'' *''Them!'' 1955 *''Conquest of Space'' *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''It Came from Beneath the Sea'' *''Quartermass Xperiment, The'' *''This Island Earth'' *''World Without End'' 1956 *''Black Sheep, The'' *''Earth vs. the Flying Saucers'' *''Fire Maidens from Outer Space'' *''Forbidden Planet'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' *''Radon'' *''X the Unknown'' 1957 *''20 Million Miles to Earth'' *''27th Day, The'' *''Abominable Snowman, The'' *''Amazing Colossal Man, The'' *''Attack of the Crab Monsters'' *''Beginning of the End'' *''Black Scorpion, The'' *''Chikyu Boeigun'' *''Cyclops, The'' *''Deadly Mantis, The'' *''From Hell It Came'' *''Giant Claw, The'' *''Incredible Shrinking Man, The'' *''Invasion of the Saucer Men'' *''Invisible Boy, The'' *''Kronos'' *''Land Unknown, The'' *''Monolith Monsters, The'' *''Monster That Challenged the World, The'' *''Night the World Exploded'' *''Not of This Earth'' *''Quatermass 2'' *''She Devil'' *''Strange World of Planet X, The'' *''Unearthly, The'' *''Unknown Terror, The'' 1958 *''Attack of the 50 Foot Woman'' *''Blob, The'' *''Crawling Eye, The'' (TV) *''Day the Sky Exploded, The'' *''Fiend Without a Face'' *''Fly, The'' *''From the Earth to the Moon'' *''I Married a Monster from Outer Space'' *''It! The Terror from Beyond Space'' *''Missile to the Moon'' *''Trollenberg Terror, The'' 1959 *''4D Man'' *''Angry Red Planet, The'' *''Attack of the Giant Leaches'' *''First Man into Space'' *''First Spaceship on Venus'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''On the Beach'' *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' *''World, the Flesh, and the Devil, The'' Δεκαετία του 1960 1960 *''Last Woman on Earth'' *''The Time Machine'' 1961 *''Mothra'' *''Mysterious Island'' *''The Day the Earth Caught Fire'' *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' 1962 *''The Day of the Triffids'' *''Journey to the 7th Planet'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''La Jetée'' 1963 *''The Brain That Wouldn't Die'' *''X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes'' 1964 *''The Atomic Brain'' *''First Men in the Moon'' *''Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''The Last Man on Earth'' *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' *''Pajama Party'' *''Robinson Crusoe on Mars'' *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' 1965 *''Alphaville, une étrange aventure de Lemmy Caution'' *''Dr. Who and the Daleks'' *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''It Happened Here'' *''Planet of the Vampires'' *''2+5: Missione Hydra'' (aka "Star Pilot") *''Time Travellers'' 1966 *''Agent for H.A.R.M.'' *''Daleks — Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D.'' *''Fahrenheit 451'' *''Fantastic Voyage'' *''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' *''Island of Terror'' *''Our Man Flint'' *''Seconds'' *''War of the Gargantuas'' 1967 *''Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138 4EB'' *''Night of the Big Heat'' *''Son of Godzilla'' 1968 *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' *''Barbarella'' *''Charly'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Green Slime'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Quatermass and the Pit'' *''The Year of the Sex Olympics (TV)'' 1969 *''Captain Nemo and the Underwater City'' *''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' *''Crimes of the Future'' *''Doppelgänger'' *''Marooned'' *''The Illustrated Man'' *''Stereo'' *''The Valley of Gwangi'' Δεκαετία του 1970 1970 *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' *''Big Mess, The'' *''THX 1138'' *''Toomorrow'' *''Space Amoeba'' 1971 *''Andromeda Strain, The'' *''Clockwork Orange, A'' *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' *''Glen and Randa'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Omega Man, The'' 1972 *''Beware! The Blob'' *''Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Silent Running'' *''Slaughterhouse Five'' *''Solaris'' *''ZPG'' 1973 *''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' *''Day of the Dolphin, The'' *''Fantastic Planet'' *''Final Programme, The'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Invasion of the Bee Girls'' *''Sleeper'' *''Soylent Green'' *''Westworld'' *''Who?'' 1974 *''Dark Star'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' *''Phase IV'' *''Space Is the Place'' *''Terminal Man, The'' *''Zardoz'' 1975 *''Boy and his Dog, A'' *''Death Race 2000'' *''Doc Savage — the Man of Bronze'' *''Futureworld'' *''Goranger the Movie'' *''Goranger: The Blue Fortress'' *''Rocky Horror Picture Show, The'' *''Rollerball'' *''Shivers'' *''Stepford Wives, The'' *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' *''Ultimate Warrior, The'' 1976 *''At the Earth's Core'' *''God Told Me To'' *''Goranger: The Red Death Match'' *''Goranger: Fire Mountain’s Final Explosion'' *''Goranger: The Bomb Hurricane'' *''Logan's Run'' *''Man Who Fell to Earth, The'' 1977 *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' *''Damnation Alley'' *''Demon Seed'' *''Island of Dr.Moreau, The'' *''JAKQ Dengeki Tai'' *''People That Time Forgot, The'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' 1978 *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Boys from Brazil, The'' *''Capricorn One'' *''Cat from Outer Space, The'' *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (remake) *''JAKQ Dengeki Tai vs. Goranger'' *''Message from Space'' *''Star Wars Holiday Special, The'' (TV film) *''Return of Captain Nemo, The'' *''Superman: The Movie'' *''Warlords of Atlantis'' 1979 *''Alien'' *''Alien Encounters, The'' *''Black Hole, The'' *''Mad Max'' *''Meteor'' *''Moonraker'' *''Quatermass Conclusion, The'' *''Quintet'' *''Stalker'' *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' *''Starcrash'' *''Time after Time'' Δεκαετία του 1980 1980 *''Alien Contamination'' *''Altered States'' *''Battle Beyond the Stars'' *''Denjiman Movie'' *''Final Countdown, The'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Galaxina'' *''Saturn 3'' *''Somewhere in Time'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Superman II'' 1981 *''Escape from New York'' *''Galaxy of Terror'' *''Heartbeeps'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Incredible Shrinking Woman, The'' *''Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior'' *''Outland'' *''Scanners'' *''Sun Vulcan Movie'' 1982 *''Android'' *''Blade Runner'' *''Burst City - Bakuretsu Toshi'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Forbidden World'' *''Goggle V Movie'' *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''Thing, The'' (remake) *''Time Masters, The'' *''Tron'' *''Videodrome'' 1983 *''2019, After the Fall of New York'' *''Anna to the Infinite Power'' *''Born in Flames'' *''Day After, The'' (TV) *''Dead Zone, The'' *''Dynaman Movie'' *''Prix du Danger, Le'' *''Last Battle, The'' *''Liquid Sky'' *''Sayonara Jupiter'' *''Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''WarGames'' 1984 *''1984'' *''2010: The Year We Made Contact'' *''Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, The'' *''Bioman Movie'' *''Dreamscape'' *''Dune'' *''Firestarter'' *''Iceman'' *''Last Starfighter, The'' *''Noah's Ark Principle, The'' *''Night of the Comet'' *''Philadelphia Experiment, The'' *''Return of Godzilla'' *''Sexmission'' *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' *''Starman'' *''Terminator, The'' 1985 *''Back to the Future'' *''Brazil'' *''Changeman Movie'' *''Changeman: Shttle Base! The Critical Moment!'' *''Cocoon'' *''D.A.R.Y.L.'' *''Enemy Mine'' *''Explorers'' *''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' *''Morons from Outer Space'' *''Quiet Earth, The'' 1986 *''Aliens'' *''Critters'' *''Flashman Movie'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Fly, The'' *''Howard the Duck'' *''Kin-dza-dza!'' *''Short Circuit'' *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' *''Transformers: The Movie, The'' 1987 *''Cherry 2000'' *''Flashman: Great Reversal! Titan Boy'' *''Hidden, The'' *''Innerspace'' *''Legend of the Golden Pearl'' *''Maskman Movie'' *''Not Quite Human'' *''Predator'' *''RoboCop'' *''Running Man, The'' *''Spaceballs'' 1988 *''Akira'' *''Alien Nation'' *''Blob, The'' *''Critters 2: The Main Course'' *''Light Years'' *''Miracle Mile *''Short Circuit 2'' *''They Live'' *''Tetsuo: The Iron Man'' 1989 *''Abyss, The'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Bunker Palace Hôtel'' *''Cyborg'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Gunhed - Ganheddo'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Millennium'' *''Moontrap'' *''Slipstream'' *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' *''Terror Within, The'' *''Turboranger Movie'' *''Witches Cave, The'' Δεκαετία του 1990 1990 *''Handmaid's Tale, The'' *''Hardware'' *''Moon 44'' *''Peacemaker'' *''Predator 2'' *''RoboCop 2'' *''Solar Crisis'' *''Terror Within II, The'' *''Total Recall'' 1991 *''964 Pinocchio'' *''Critters 3'' *''Critters 4'' *''Delicatessen'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Knight Rider 2000'' *''Rocketeer, The'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' *''Wax or the Discovery of Television Among the Bees'' 1992 *''Alien³'' *''Batman Returns'' *''Freejack'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Lawnmower Man, The'' *''Tetsuo II: Body Hammer'' *''Universal Soldier'' 1993 *''Body Snatchers'' *''Coneheads'' *''Dairanger Movie'' *''Demolition Man'' *''Fire in the Sky'' *''Ghost in the Machine'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Nemesis'' *''RoboCop 3'' 1994 *''Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla'' *''Kakuranger Movie'' *''Stargate'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Timecop'' 1995 *''City of Lost Children, The'' *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Harrison Bergeron'' *''Johnny Mnemonic'' *''Judge Dredd'' *''Memories'' *''Ohranger Movie'' *''Outbreak'' *''Screamers'' *''Species'' *''Strange Days'' *''Super Sentai World'' *''Twelve Monkeys'' *''Virtuosity'' *''Waterworld'' 1996 *''Barb Wire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Escape from L.A.'' *''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion'' *''Independence Day'' *''Island of Dr. Moreau, The'' *''Mars Attacks!'' *''Multiplicity'' *''Ohranger vs. Kakuranger'' *''Rubber's Lover'' *''Solo'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Tykho Moon'' 1997 *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (Hallmark production) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (Village Roadshow production) *''Alien: Resurrection'' *''Batman & Robin'' *''Carranger vs. Ohranger'' *''Contact'' *''End of Evangelion, The'' *''Event Horizon'' *''Fifth Element, The'' *''Full Metal Yakuza'' *''Gattaca'' *''Men in Black'' *''Nirvana'' *''Postman, The'' *''Spawn'' *''Starship Troopers'' *''Sticky Fingers of Time, The'' 1998 *''Armageddon'' *''Brave New World'' *''Dark City'' *''Deep Impact'' *''Godzilla'' *''Lost in Space'' *''Megaranger vs. Carranger'' *''Pi'' *''Soldier'' *''Species II'' *''Spriggan'' *''Sphere'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''The Faculty'' 1999 *''Barren Illusion'' *''Bicentennial Man, The'' *''Escape from Mars'' *''eXistenZ'' *''Galaxy Quest'' *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' *''Gingaman vs. Megaranger'' *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' *''GoGoV Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Super Warrior'' *''Iron Giant, The'' *''Matrix, The'' *''Me and the Big Guy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Thirteenth Floor, The'' *''Wing Commander'' Δεκαετία του 2000 2000 *''The 6th Day'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Cell, The'' *''Frequency'' *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' *''GoGoV vs. Gingaman'' *''Hollow Man'' *''I.K.U.'' *''Mission to Mars'' *''Pitch Black'' *''Red Planet'' *''Supernova'' *''Titan A.E.'' *''X-Men'' 2001 *''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence'' *''Avalon'' *''American Astronaut, The'' *''Donnie Darko'' *''Electric Dragon 80.000 V'' *''Evolution'' *''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' *''Goarnager: Fire Mountain Howls'' *''Ghosts of Mars'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Metropolis'' *''Mind Storm'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Timeranger vs. GoGoV'' *''Vanilla Sky'' 2002 *''28 Days Later'' *''Adventures of Pluto Nash, The'' *''Alien Apocalypse'' TV *''Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' *''Cube 2: Hypercube'' *''Dead Or Alive:Final'' *''Equilibrium'' *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled'' TV *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' *''Hurricanger Movie'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Minority Report'' *''Project Viper'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Rollerball'' *''Sabretooth'' TV *''S1m0ne'' *''Signs'' *''So Close'' *''Solaris'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Tamala 2010: A Punk Cat In Space'' *''Time Machine, The'' *''Timequest'' 2003 *''2009: Lost Memories'' *''Abaranger Deluxe'' *''Alien Hunter'' *''Beyond Re-Animator'' *''Code 46'' *''Core, The'' *''Daredevil'' *''Deathlands: Homeward Bound'' *''Deep Shock'' TV *''Encrypt'' TV *''Godzilla: Tokyo SOS'' *''Hulk'' *''Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger'' *''Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem'' *''It's All About Love'' *''Matrix Reloaded, The'' *''Matrix Revolutions, The'' *''Momentum'' TV *''Natural City'' *''Paycheck'' *''Riverworld'' TV *''Robot Stories'' *''Save The Green Planet!'' *''Silent Warnings'' TV *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' *''Timeline'' *''Wonderful Days'' *''X2'' 2004 *''2046'' *''Abaranger vs. Hurricanger'' *''Alien Lockdown'' TV *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Anonymous Rex'' TV *''Boa vs Python'' TV *''Butterfly Effect, The'' *''Casshern'' *''Chronicles of Riddick, The'' *''Day After Tomorrow, The'' *''Decoys'' *''Dekaranger Movie'' *''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'' *''Final Cut, The'' *''Frankenfish'' TV *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *''I, Robot'' *''Immortel (ad vitam)'' *''Innocence: Ghost in the Shell'' *''Primer'' *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Stepford Wives, The'' *''Thunderbirds'' 2005 *''A Sound of Thunder'' *''Æon Flux *''Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' *''Doom'' *''Fallen Ones, The'' TV *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The'' *''Island, The'' *''Magiranger: Bride of Infershia'' *''Man with the Screaming Brain'' *''Man-Thing'' TV *''Robots'' *''Serenity'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Steamboy'' *''War of the Worlds'' *'' H.G. Wells' The War of The Worlds 2006 *''A Scanner Darkly'' *''Black Hole'' *''Boukenger Movie: The Greatest Precious'' *''Gamera the Brave'' *''House of the Dead 2'' *''Idiocracy'' *''Magiranger: Kaishine vs. Magishine'' *''Magiranger vs. Dekaranger'' *''Mammoth'' TV *''Renaissance 2054'' *''Slither'' *''Superman Returns'' *''Ultraviolet'' *''V for Vendetta'' *''X-Men 3: The Last Stand'' Επερχόμενα 2006 *''Children of Men'' *''Déjà Vu *''John Carter of Mars'' *''Southland Tales'' *''The Fountain'' 2007 *''28 Weeks Laterhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0463854/ *AVP 2: Alien vs. Predator 2http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0758730/ *Cat's Cradlehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0469046/ *Rendezvous With Ramahttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0134933/ *Spider-Man 3'' *''Sunshinehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448134/ *The Visiting'' *''Transformers'' 2008 *''Avatarhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/ *Ender's Game'' *''Halo'' *''How to Survive a Robot Uprisinghttp://robots.net/article/1694.html *Jurassic Park IV'' *''Star Trek: The Beginning'' 2009 *''Battle Angel'' *''The Fires Fish (film)'' Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φαντασία * Λογοτεχνία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Επιστήμη Category:Λογοτεχνία